djtoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lich Empire
The Lich Empire is a group of villians who plan to take over the Land of Uhh & revive the Lich King to rule. The group is led by the Lich King himself. The villians get ordered in blocks (each with a letter ranking from A-Z) depending how bad they are, so there are a total of 28 members (including the Lich King & K'nuckles) working in the group. Divisions ﻿The group has divisions by ranking. There is a leader & the rest become block-leaders. Main Divisions *'King': The supreme leader of the Lich Empire, this position is the one who controls every other force in the empire. The king is the Lich King, most notable for the word "Lich" to be in the group. *'Second-In Command': The most-powerful member of the group (but less powerful than the king) who becomes the next king, if the current one is killed or captured. This position belongs to Allen, due to him being A-Block Leader (obviously by being the first letter of the alphabet). *'Block Leader Divisions A-Z': The 26 group members become block-leaders (commanders of a certain area assigned by the king) & get letters based on how powerful they are. These leaders and blocks are as follows: **'A-Block': The most powerful of group members, it is led by the king's son Allen from a tall landed UFO. It is the control panel of the future Land of Uhh where it can make lightning & take people back in time (which Doc Boy uses after he kills Allen). **'B-Block': Led by Carlos Poopoo. It is just an orange house right next to Doc Boy & Lolly's old house (which turned into a shack and became abandoned). **'C-Block': Led by Kenan, no other information known due to no area being shown or explained. **'D-Block': Led by Dentalman. It is a dental building with protesters outside wanting to tear it down. It eventually (along with the block leader) got destroyed by Allen's lightning. **'E-Block': Led by the traitor Adam West. It is the underground of the Land of Uhh and lab which awakened the Lich King after getting sealed away by Billy Mays. **'F-Block': Led by Kal, no other information known due to no area being shown or explained. **'G-Block': Led by Danny. There is no information of what area he was in charge of, but later decided to become a rebel with Doc Boy, but got killed by Allen's lightning. **'Z-Block': By the letter it is assigned, Z-Block would normally be considered the weakest of the Lich Hunt blocks due to being at the end of the alphabet. It is shockingly led by Flapjack. It is an apartment room with Flapjack and K'nuckles inside, they soon leave the block & become rebels with Doc Boy. However, K'nuckles gets killed again, this time by Allen's lightning & Flapjack survived. Members Allen ' Allen' is A-Block Leader & the most powerful member of the group (not counting him as king, since he is less powerful than the Lich King). He is an alien with 3 spiked horns, black fangs, & has a purple zig-zag skin body & also the Lich King's son. He is in charge of trying to make sure everything is good for his dad by using a control panel to create lightning if he sees something bad. Show: Doc Time Episode appearance: 18 Voiced by: Snorlax318 Dentalman ' Dentalman' is D-Block Leader & a sort of a wierd dentist who has his own dental buisness, but people are protesting about it. Doc Boy attempts to destroy the block base, but instead goes inside to get checked. He helped Doc Boy (not knowing he was a rebel) by checking inside his body so he won't get infected. He shortly then got killed (along with his block base) by Allen's lightning. Show: Doc Time Episode appearance: 17 Voiced by: Snorlax318 Adam West '''Adam West '''is E-Block Leader & the smartest of the group. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Doc Time Characters